1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elastic tie downs and more particularly pertains to a new reinforced bungee cord tie down for securing cargo without becoming over-stretched.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of elastic tie downs is known in the prior art. More specifically, elastic tie downs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,531; U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,541; U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,875; U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,524; U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,950; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,099.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new reinforced bungee cord tie down. The inventive device includes an elongate elastic member with each of the ends of the elastic member having a hook coupled thereto. The ends of an elongate inelastic flexible member are coupled to the ends of the elastic member such that the flexible member extends between the ends of the elastic member. The length of the flexible member is greater than the length of the elastic member when in a relaxed state and less than the length of the elastic member when in a fully stretched state.
In these respects, the reinforced bungee cord tie down according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing cargo without becoming over-stretched.